villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Genius Detective
Genius Detective is the main antagonist of the 1973 Soviet animated film On the Trail of the Bremen Town Musicians, and the secondary antagonist in the 2000 Russian animated film The New Bremen Town Musicians. He was voiced by the late Muslim Magomayev, who also played Atamansha in the second film. In the third film, he was voiced by Alex Show. Biography ''On the Trail of the Bremen Town Musicians'' After when Princess escaped from the castle with Bremen Town Musicians at the end of the previous film "Bremen Town Musicians", Stupid King was very angry and upset. He wanted to return her back against her own will. Then, Stupid King hired a Genius Detective to find Princess and return her back. During this time, Princess and Bremen Town Musicians were resting on the field near the river. When Princess walked away a little bit away from her friends, Genius Detective and two guards of Stupid King captured and locked her in the back of the car and quickly drove back to the city. Bremen Town Musicians tried to catch up and save Princess, but they allowed Genius Detective to succeed in his mission. Later, he was helping Stupid King to force Princess to forget her beloved Trubador, one of the Bremen Town Musicians, and fall in love with someone else. But this plan has failed, when Bremen Town Musicians made Princess free and drove away from a castle. During the end-credits, Genius Detective jumped off his plane and tried to capture Princess from the air, but because of the ending credits, his plan has failed. ''New Bremen Town Musicians'' In the third film of Bremen Town Musicians, he represented himself as an agent of an evil Atamansha. At the beginning of the film, he spied on Stupid King and made some photos, where he's seen sad and lonely. When Atamansha received those photos, she came up with the idea to become the wife of Stupid King. When he said no, Atamansha decided to push King to this decision. So she ordered Genius Detective to find his grandson, Trubadur Jr., and use him as a hostage, so King would agree on Atamansha's condition to marry her. Genius Detective managed to find Trubadur jr., while he was walking through the forest. The detective tells the young man that he is a blood of Stupid King and his mother was a princess. After hearing this story, Trubadur jr. decided to go to Bremen to find his grandpa, while Genius Detective was following him. When Trubadur jr. met his grandpa, Stupid King cheered up and rolled a ball in honor of his heir. During the ball, Scary Forest Robbers and Genius Detective, disguised as servicemen, offered all of the soft drinks, after drinking which all immediately fell asleep, and the robbers catch Trubadur jr. With a help of Genius Detective, they delivered him to the safehouse and locked him in the place, from which he can never escape. Before leaving the palace, they left a note from Atamansha: "Either you will marry me tomorrow, or you can say goodbye to your grandson!". The king immediately raised his entire Guard and make a march-throw to the bank "Byaki-Buki" (safehouse of Atamansha). Together with the guard, the Bremen musicians also went on the storm. But when they approached the bank, they have met Genius Detective again, who used martial arts against all of them. After the defeat, Stupid King and the Musicians decided to develop a new plan. Princess explained what they are going to do and everyone agreed with her plan. On next morning, The King sends a telegram to Atamansha with the consent to marry her. At the same day, a wedding cortege arrived at the palace. Atamansha came out of it in a veil, and behind her three robbers with a bag of hostages and Genius Detective. She is met by the Dog, the Donkey, the Cat and the Cock (members of Bremen Twon Musicians) with strange verses. And while they distracted Atamansha, the Dog changed bags. Everyone has waited for the King's exit and he appeared: in a dressing gown, slippers and without a wig. He declared that he agrees to marry her, but refuses power and transfers the crown to his grandson. Angered by the fact that her plan is ruined, Atamansha shouted to the King to get out. Suddenly, Troubadour Jr. has appeared in the crown and mantle and ordered the guards to take the Robbers, Atamansha, and the Detective. The door opened, and from there comes out a huge knight's armor (on the closer inspection it turns out that they are Donkey, Dog, and Cock sitting inside of it), threateningly approaching the kidnappers. Those in the horror run to the jubilation of the crowd. Genius Detective has disappeared a bit earlier before his master. What has happened to him is unknown, but the last thing people could find of him are his shoes. Gallery In the steps of Bremen Town Musicians По следам брем. музык. - Russian cartoon with Eng. subtitles Новые бременские бой сыщика Trivia *When Genius Detective was fighting with Bremen Town Musicians (using martial arts), he used his hat as the saw to cut the tree. This could be the reference to Kung Lao's hat from Mortal Kombat. *This character was created by the famous actor and screenwriter , who played the role of Sherlock Holmes in all Soviet films about Sherlock Holmes. *In the third film, he is one of four characters who did not get old. The other three are Stupid King, Atamansha, and The Princess. *In the second film he had orange skin as some other characters, but in the third film, his skin turned more white. *He is one of the few characters, who could break the fourth wall. Category:Kidnapper Category:Vandals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified